<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>She Knows Exactly What He Needs by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25389829">She Knows Exactly What He Needs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bondage, Breathplay, Community: dckinkmeme, F/M, Good BDSM Etiquette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:14:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25389829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For the DC Kinkmeme prompt: Consensual BDSM, Talia topping. Bondage, whips, bonus points for breathplay. Does Bruce have a praise kink?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>DC Kink Meme</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>She Knows Exactly What He Needs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bruce chose this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every detail, from the welts on his shoulders, back, and thighs; to the cuffs on his wrists and ankles too secure to remove; to the blindfold that blocked his vision completely; and even the precise grip on his throat that made every breath an effort.  All of it staged, scripted, agreed to in advance, a series of maneuvers designed to put him </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span>, in the place where he could almost, </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost</span>
  </em>
  <span> let go. Almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>stop thinking</span>
  </em>
  <span>, for once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was bound and blindfolded first, but so many of his enemies had tried and failed to restrain him, that part never registered as more than another problem to solve. It wasn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> until the first blow landed and his body jerked in reaction, coming up against the heavy cuffs and finding himself well and truly caught. No Bat-belt, no lockpicks, the cuffs roped to carriage-bolts sunk deep into the bedframe, and even if he'd been strong enough to pull them loose from the sturdy antique walnut, she didn't leave him any leverage to work with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Talia knew about such things. They'd learned together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had to be hurt, next. Pain dragged him out of his mind and into his body, made him </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span>. So she worked him over, a basic flogger first, and he could anticipate and prepare for that. The heavy leather tails came down with almost-bruising force, but given his history, it was no more violent than a particularly vigorous massage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was just the base layer, though. He needed something more vicious, and they'd gone through different kinds of whips and canes to find the perfect nasty little tool: a graphite fishing rod blank. A precise balance of stiff and supple, with one flick of her wrist it drew lines of fire on his skin. There was no preparing for that, no level of meditation that let him escape.  Every strike called him instantly, painfully, into his flesh, his world narrowing to pure sensation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even better, it left welts that stung and burned and nipped at nerve endings with every slightest move. And she made sure he </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to move. The new marks crossed old injuries, sending echoes of memory up his spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she'd crisscrossed his back from shoulders to calves with a seething net of pain, Talia grabbed a handful of his hair and yanked his head up. “Who put you here?” she demanded in dangerous tones, her voice curling around the base of his brain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did,” Bruce told her. The expected answer, the one that let her know she could go on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She made him change positions then, laying on his freshly-striped back, and even the soft silk sheets were exquisite torture. Talia checked the cuffs as she bound him again, never leaving enough slack for anything resembling comfort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They'd done this often enough that he was already hard in anticipation. Sometimes she'd lay a couple stripes across his chest or his thighs, first, just to remind him what she could do. Sometimes she'd stroke him gently, a tender contrast to the pain, and bring him to the edge before moving on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time she slid her hand up his cock, slow and teasing, only to grip the head and squeeze hard enough to hurt. He writhed and gasped as signals crossed, pleasure and pain mixing uneasily. A low, soft chuckle from her, and she let go … only to slap the undershaft of his shaft briskly. Bruce tried to jerk away, but he was too tightly bound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You difficult, demanding man,” Talia sighed, and her hand came back, slicking lube along his length. He groaned, trying to arch into the touch, his raw back complaining.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be still,” Talia ordered, and cupped his balls. Another warning squeeze, careful, just enough pressure to hurt without causing damage. She returned to the slow caress that made his breathing turn ragged, his brain start to overheat…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But there was still a part of him sitting </span>
  <em>
    <span>outside</span>
  </em>
  <span> of all of it, noticing the pain and the pleasure and the skillful balance of them, noticing the way she played him expertly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the part she needed to reach, and shut off, or shut down, long enough for him to stop thinking and merely </span>
  <em>
    <span>be</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rubbed her thumb along the underside of his glans, slow and calculating, and “oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>God</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he groaned, straining against his bonds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sharp slash of pain across his thighs, she was still holding the graphite rod in her other hand, and he gasped in shock at the strike. “You know better than to speak before you're spoken to,” Talia scolded, and laid on three more stripes.</span>
</p><p><span>She brought him to the edge and hurt him, teased him and hit him, making him arch and shift and struggle until his back was alive with pain and his cock was pulsing under her hand and he was so damn </span><em><span>close </span></em><span>to</span> <span>where he needed to be.</span></p><p>
  <span>The frustration was killing him, and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>whined</span>
  </em>
  <span> when she stopped, but feeling her weight shift on the bed beside him made him whimper with anticipation instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why am I doing this to you?” Talia asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I need it,” he groaned, his cock standing to attention against his belly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, she ran her hand through his hair soothingly. “Yes, you do,” she murmured. “You need it all, Beloved. And I am so very good to you, am I not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he rasped, trembling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prove it,” she purred, and his cock twitched just from her </span>
  <em>
    <span>voice</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  Talia moved again, he felt her shift across him, her knees on either side of his head, and he shivered at the thought of what she wanted him to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Show me how good </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> can be,” Talia demanded, still petting his hair, and lowered herself to his greedy mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew how she liked this, </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> how she liked it, and Bruce gave her what she wanted. Every breath was laden with her scent, her taste, the feel of her rocking against his lips, his tongue. She swivelled her hips and gripped his hair tighter and never cared whether he could breathe. For now he existed solely for her pleasure, his pain and his desire irrelevant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This, too, helped pull him out of his own head, focusing on her, on making her breathing speed up and her thighs tremble. She rasped out, “Yes, Beloved, </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh</span>
  </em>
  <span> yes…” and he knew triumph for a few brief instants as she came, her voice breaking on a moan of fulfillment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Talia loosened her hold on his hair, rising from him and sliding back down the bed. “Such a good boy,” she purred, kissing his forehead. “You've been very, </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that, the tender praise, broke him where pain and denial couldn't. His throat seized up, tears spilled behind the blindfold, and she held him and petted him as he shivered through it like a man possessed by fever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stayed hard, though. Bruce's mind and heart might be wrenched by the love and approval he never got enough of anywhere else in his life, but his body knew what was coming and wanted it still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he was still again, Talia kissed his temple. “Why do you need this?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The questions were a means of checking in, making sure he could continue, and Bruce couldn't form the words at first. He licked his lips, tasted her, and sighed. “Because I'm broken and you make me whole again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Talia flicked the rod against his chest, just lightly, but it made him jump and every welt declared itself to his over-stimulated nerves. “You make yourself whole,” she corrected. “I'm just helping you do it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, and she rose, resettling herself astride his hips. His pulse began to beat faster as she shifted down, gliding slickly over his length. “Do you want to be inside me, Beloved?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His back arched involuntarily. “Please,” he whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Talia dragged her nails down his chest. “What was that? I couldn't hear you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to be inside you, Talia, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he begged, shameless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soft, purring laughter, she reached for him and rolled her hips and </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh, God,</span>
  </em>
  <span> for a breathless moment there was nothing in the world but her, so wet and glorious taking him to the hilt, and he strained against the cuffs harder than he ever did from pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Talia swivelled her hips and made a low noise of satisfaction, her hands settling on his throat. “I suppose you've earned this,” she told him, riding his cock and squeezing his neck. Careful, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> careful, pressure on his arteries and not his trachea, this was a dangerous game and they both knew it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The risk made him buck against the restraints, trying to thrust up into her. Irresistible, knowing he was one misstep from permanent consequences, his head pounding and his breath rasping. Bruce's focus narrowed, laser-sharp, to her slick heat around his cock and her slim hands around his throat. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>precise</span>
  </em>
  <span> degree of pressure necessary to cut off blood flow and therefore oxygen to his brain, without actually strangling him, it was the finest knife-edge balance and she knew it so well…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew, she knew him and what he needed, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn't see behind the blindfold but he felt his vision going gray, felt his hearing going dim, felt his body's struggles slackening, and she let go just in time for him to drag in a deep breath of air. Sound and feeling roared back in, she murmured, “Close but not enough,” and squeezed his throat again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He whimpered and thrashed, finally lost, pain and pleasure and breath all wrapped up so tight he didn't know where any of it began or ended, his eardrums bulging from the pressure building inside him, and when he came right on the verge of blacking out it felt like the sun had gone supernova somewhere inside his bones. The climax was so much more than just his cock, like this, it felt like every cell in his body came, too, shouting </span>
  <em>
    <span>I am alive</span>
  </em>
  <span> in defiance of the death that hovered so close, one mistake away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And after, when Talia dragged the blindfold off and checked to make sure he was focusing on her, when she draped herself over him with a sigh of relief, for whole </span>
  <em>
    <span>minutes</span>
  </em>
  <span> Bruce didn't think at all, only felt, living in the aftershocks of something that was to orgasm as the tsunami was to shallow-water breakers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some time passed with Talia just sharing his breath, the warmth of her body holding him on earth, it seemed, when otherwise he could have floated away. She kissed his cheek softly, and sat up to undo his cuffs, rubbing the circulation back into his wrists and ankles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce let himself drift and enjoy it until she traced the line of a welt across his chest. “You're not going to sit down at that board meeting tomorrow afternoon,” she said quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still worth it,” he murmured, wrapping his arms around her. Talia snuggled close, kissing him again, and for a while they just held each other. Even though that analytical part of his mind was back, now, at least it was quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Talia stirred and stroked his chest gently. “You really are difficult, you know,” she chided gently. “It takes a little more to get you there, every time. At least I just want you to tie me up and hurt me and make me </span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span> it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce managed a rusty chuckle, turning to kiss her brow. She was oversimplifying her own situation, but it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> less complicated than his. Talia just wanted to surrender, completely, to someone she could trust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do spoil me,” he told her affectionately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Talia smiled lazily, nudging her nose against his jaw. “You're worth it, Beloved.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>